


[Podfic] Ownership by Copperbadge

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Copperbadge's Ownership </p><p>Remus doesn't own his body, after all -- so why should he care who else does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ownership by Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849460) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Ownership by Copperbadge

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 52 minutes 22 seconds. 

Please note the tags -- this fic carries warnings for underage sex and underage prostitution. It was written prior to the publication of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ur8xdji02s06l3o/Ownership%20By%20Copperbadge.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
